


Follow Me

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick made a split decision before smiling at the man, using his most charming grin, before taking off in the opposite direction, speeding back toward the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to. Inspired by absolutely nothing and absolutely no one because I don't have any friends. Short little ficlet that will be added to later, but as of right now, it's a one-shot.

[](http://s1311.photobucket.com/user/WellPuckYouToo/media/becauseican_zps18210d62.png.html)

Patrick giggled as Sharpy finally let the poor human go. The male stopped his panicked screaming and stared up at them, eyes still wide and unbelieving. Sharpy smirked and barely floated toward the human before the human was off like a bang, running in terror.

Sharpy laughed, the laugh echoing like music throughout the forest. Patrick joined in, his winds fluttering in delight.

"Come on, Kaner. Abby promised to make the great stew that you like," Sharpy states as he finally calms down, his laughter subsiding.

Patrick grins and nods, following Sharpy as they glide through the forest, heading toward the Trooping Village. They were almost there when Patrick heard a snorting laugh carry through the forest. His interests peaked, he waved Sharpy off, telling him to head back home. He drifted through the trees, trying to hear that laugh and find the creature that had made it. He had almost given up when he heard it again, louder and ridiculously close. Patrick quickly dropped to the ground, his wings seemingly folding as they meld into his back and his once slightly glowing skin now a tan color that some humans possessed.

The creature in the clearing was human, his hair dark and sticking up, like he had just woken up. His eyes were a warm brown and Patrick couldn't help but stare at them. The human man was in shorts, probably the swimming kind, from what Patrick could guess, and was laughing as he swung his legs at the mouth of a stream that let out into a small lake. The man was surrounded by other humans, but Patrick ignored them.

Patrick watched the man in fascination as he laughed and messed around with his company, with his friends. The group stayed until the sun was setting, finally leaving when there was only a sliver of the sun peeking out from behind the trees. Patrick considered following, to find out more about the handsome human, but decided against it; he needed to head back to the village before Sharpy and the others start to worry. He let his form shift back to its natural state, his red wings stretching out from his back and his golden glow returning to his skin. He knew his eyes were now an unearthly blue, a blue no one had seen before. He was turning from his hiding spot, ready to leave, when the man spoke up to one of his friends.

"Hey, Sid, I think I left my phone back there. Tell the others I'll catch up," the man didn't wait for a reply as he jogged back toward the quickly darkening clearing.

Patrick's wings fluttered as the man drew closer, disrupting the leaves around him and making them rustle. His eyes widened as the man turned to him as the sun finally slipped out of view. Patrick knew that he man could seem him, by the widening of his eyes and the stuttering of his heart beat.

"Who...," the man started, surprise in his voice.

Patrick made a split decision before smiling at the man, using his most charming grin, before taking off in the opposite direction, speeding back toward the village.


End file.
